


Higher Being

by CrispyCrispp



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Other, it's all just a game, play hollow knight before reading this, short oneshot, some 4th wall breaking, spoilers of course, the radiance hears some shit, unbetad we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrispyCrispp/pseuds/CrispyCrispp
Summary: The Radiance is trapped, again.After finally cracking the last vessel that trapped her, she was on the cusp of escaping yet another one had come and imprisoned her yet again.But this vessel was strange, it was hollow. A machine that stopped turning its gears once chained.Then she hears "THEM".
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	Higher Being

The Radiance let out an enraged cry as the knight landed the last blow to the Hollow Knight. It felt itself being focused unto the smaller vessel, years of hard work, slowly chipping away the Hollow Knight was thrown away. She looked through the eyes of the vessel once more, chains descending and ensnaring it was the last she saw before being swallowed by the void. 

She was kicked back in the dream realm, back in her prison, she thought it was all a sick joke. The pale wyrm must be heckling at her from his grave, she had lived longer than him but what good outliving a dead wyrm when you are imprisoned by her enemy's creation. She ruffled her feathers and released a flurry of attacks in a fit of rage, she screamed yet again, her echoing cries going unheard in the dream realm. 

The vessel who went unnoticed by the Radiance appeared in the platform, previously stood by the Hollow Knight. Essence hovered around it briefly before it got up. After letting out all her rage in the surrounding space, she noticed the vessel's presence. It stood, unbothered and unmoving by her outburst, it's mask facing the ground.

The Goddess got up close to it, she knew that fighting it was pointless. She had killed the Hollow Knight countless times, yet it always revived in the same spot. The only way she'll ever get the vessel to crack was to exploit its dreams. She knew the vessels weren't empty, they never were, this one was no different. Through the eyes of infected bugs, she had seen the vessel's journey, seen it struggle, and form bonds with other bugs. 

The wyrm had desecrated his children, used them to save an already dying kingdom. No matter how "hollow" the pale king judged his vessels, it was pointless to throw vessel after vessel to her. She'd corrupt them and escape eventually, the Goddess readied her spell and focused on the small vessel. Maybe she'd use the dead bugs the vessel met on its journey, use them to torture the vessel until cracked. She was a little more than pissed that her escape was interrupted, she focused on her strongest spell, putting in as much soul as possible, yet nothing happened. 

She staggered back, she'd used up almost all her soul yet nothing happened. Was it truly hollow? She asked herself, but it was impossible. This knight had shown so much more emotion than any other vessel she'd seen throughout Hallownest. She scowled at the figure and blasted it with a beam of light with the last bit of her soul.

**_"What is this? More content?"_ **

**_"Impossible, there shouldn't be any_ _more content after the endings."_**

The Radiance looked around, strange whispers filled her ears, was she finally going insane? Did centuries of imprisonment make her go mad? Was it the vessel? No, there were two voices, the void cannot speak, and neither can the vessels due to the wyrm's design. After wracking her brain into who or what the voices were, she decided to take the plunge.

_"_ _Who is't art thee?"_ Her voice boomed throughout the realm, years of it going unused made her speak awkwardly. It's only use was to cry out her rage and obscenities to the one who imprisoned her.

**_"Take a screenshot or screen record now, maybe this is an undiscovered secret!"_ **

**_"Ok, hold on..."_ **

_"Screenshot? Screen rec'rd? What is yond?!"_ The Radiance readied her blades, much had been taken from her already, this time she was going to protect whatever these voices were going to steal. _"Thee dareth intrude mine own sacr'd realm and stealeth a screenshot and screen rec'rd without mine own auth'rity?!"_

**_"Did it just talk back to us? You got that recorded right?"_ **

**_"Yeah, I can't control the knight. What's happening?"_ **

**_"I don't either a glitch or easter egg, you can't fight normal radiance without voidheart."_ **

Ruffling her feathers yet again, she spoke out. _"I commend thee naughty daws, not only didst thee grise upon mine own realm, thee prattle on in front of thyself?!"_

**_"I think it's happening again."_ **

**_"Do you think it's some kind of bug or rng stuff?"_ **

**_"Who knows."_ **

The voices kept talking between themselves, completely ignoring the Radiance who felt humiliated. By now, her soul had regenerated to full, so she focused her soul into finding the two beings for revenge, locating them in the vessel, surprisingly. She summoned lances in the sky and aimed it at the vessel.

**_"She's starting her boss fight?!"_ **

**_"Wait I think the game fro-"_ **

But before the lances could hit, the vessel disappeared. No trace of essence or soul was used, leaving the Radiance on her own, trapped and with no one to accompany her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you read the tags and had your fourth wall repair tools in hand.
> 
> Anyway, I plan on making this a series.  
> Maybe.  
> I'm a slave to writers block so no promises.
> 
> Also, the parts where Radiance spoke was translated from Shakespearean English since I think that's how higher beings talk (mostly Radiance) since they're really old. And the bugs already spoke old-ish English so...
> 
> "Who is't art thee?" - "Who are you?"  
> "Screenshot? Screen rec'rd? What is yond?!" - "Screenshot? Screen record? What is that?!"  
> "Thee dareth intrude mine own sacr'd realm and stealeth a screenshot and screen rec'rd without mine own auth'rity?!" - "You dare intrude in my own sacred realm and steal a screenshot and screen record without my authority?!"  
> "I commend thee naughty daws, not only didst thee grise upon mine own realm, thee prattle on in front of thyself?!" - "I commend you insolent fools, not only did you step upon my own realm, you prattle on in of me?!"


End file.
